kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Magnemin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Wakuwaku. Personal Appearance Magnemin resembles a red-white-and-blue magnet. His face and his body resemble horseshoe magnets and his arms resemble circular magnets. He also has a yellow letters 'N' and 'S' and red-and-blue markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Magnemin As a Bugmin, his tongue always hang out in an upwards position. Personality Magnemin is mischievous but he's also a cheerful and happy-go-lucky Promin. Relationships * Yuto and Mirai (owners) * Masato (owner in the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series) * Wanda (victim when Magnemin was a Bugmin) * Plugmin (rival when Magnemin or Plugmin were Bugmins/best friend) * Tonkmin (former opponent (when Tonkmin was a Bugmin)/friend) Abilities Magnemin's Kamiwaza ability is to use his magnetic forces to move objects that a magnet can pick up. As a Bugmin, he can use his magnetic forces to move magnetic objects without anyone noticing and also make his victims magnetic. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Magnemin made his debut as a Bugmin in episode 17 when he made Wanda magnetic and moved him around with with his magnetic forces. Later, Bug-Magnemin used a lot a black, magnetic sand to transform into a black giant version of himself. Not even Turbomin can handle that giant Bugmin unless Wanda knocks Bug-Magnemin over. Bug-Magnemin then turns himself into a giant ball, taking Wanda and the Bug Bites with him, and chases Yuto, Mirai and Shuu until he was confronted by Chakkamin. Bug-Magnemin returned to his smaller self and was captured and debugged by Yuto. Magnemin was first summoned by Yuto in episode 19. He uses a small, magnetic signal-tower to prevent Bug-Plugmin from electrocuting Yuto. Magnemin made his cameo appearance in episode 45 when Mirai uses him to confront Bug-Tonkmin. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Magnemin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 06 when Wanda revealed him with his Kamiwaza Searcher. However, Yuto and Wanda both became magnetic and got some steel attached to them all around as a result, leaving Bug-Magnemin himself to get captured and debugged by Masato. In chapter 11, Magnemin tried to fight Don Bugdez for Masato but failed. Later, Magnemin was recovered along with the other Promins Masato has so far by Ga-tomin. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Magnemin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Magnemin is the fifth Promin to be encountered as a Bugmin outside of Kirakira First Street. * Magnemin is the fifth Promin to be captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Yuto outside of Kirakira First Street. Bug-Magnemin was captured and debugged by Yuto at the Tokyo Science Museum. Resemblances * Magnemin resembles a magnet. Notes * Magnemin is the first Promin to have 2 colours on the emblem. * Magnemin's name comes from the word 'magnet'. Gallery Magnetmin hologram.PNG Magnetmin passing from Bug-Plug.PNG Magnetmin holding electrc rod.PNG Magnetmin eye catch.PNG Screenshot Showing A Smiling Magnemin.jpg Links * Magnemin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Wakuwaku Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season